1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a folding scaffold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of different types of scaffolding has been known in the prior art. One of the increasingly urgent needs of the modern society is to have a portable scaffold that is readily carriable within doorways and the like; yet that can be readily erected by a single workman without requiring a long time and tools for assembly.
A search of the prior art shows many structures. In pertinent art is included patents such as the following: U.S. Pat. No. 1,566,171 shows a scaffold horse that is put together, as on the outside of a building or the like, for holding a board for bricklayers or the like; U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,706 shows a leg for a saw horse or the like; U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,666 shows an adjustable support structure; although specifically indicated to be a lap board, table, chair or the like; U.S. Pat. No. 2,272,957 shows a scaffolding in which the end supports are designed to lean against a building or the like and are otherwise unstable; 3,150,741 shows folding scaffolding with extensible legs or the like that can be assembled and disassembled into multiple pieces. In the non-analogous art, there are U.S. Pat. Nos. such as those to ironing tables, like 1,653,355 and 2,199,373; as well as adjustable stands, like 2,739,849. None of these are satisfactory, however, in supplying a stable platform that will support a man's weight as for interior finishing (taping, bedding and painting of sheetrock, for example), electric work, or the like; yet that can be carried by a single workman through openings like doorways.